


The Princess and The Mikan

by Jar216



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Princess!Riko, Servant!Chika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/pseuds/Jar216
Summary: Riko's life had always been one of monotony, she was forced to adhere to the strict standards set upon her by her position as a princess. She yearned to visit outside of the palace's walls and truly experience what it was like to live a normal life. She turns to the one person she can trust, her loyal friend and retainer, Chika.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Princess and The Mikan

A young princess laid her arms to rest on her bedroom’s balcony, she couldn’t help but let out a long sigh as she stared out into the horizon, watching as the palace’s servants tended to the gardens. Sure, the land she was able to view and live on was beautiful, and many girls would kill to be a princess living in a palace as grand as this, but it was just so  _ boring _ . She quickly clapped her hands.

“Chika! Come here for a moment, will you?” Chika, the princess's loyal retainer, approached quickly from the other side of the room when she heard her princess beckon her with a clap. Chika had always been the princess’s favorite servant, and had spent far more time with her than anyone else in the palace. They were both around the same age, and had met when they were very young, so they knew each other very well.

Their story together had always been one of close friendship, though Riko’s parents had seen it strictly as Chika serving their daughter. Chika was sent to serve the princess when she was around five years old, Riko was four. They did everything together, one of Riko’s fondest childhood memories was when she had insisted that Chika be allowed to attend the ball her parents were throwing her for her sixteenth birthday. They had intended to use this opportunity to find a possible suitor for the princess, but Riko had decided to spend the entirety of the event dancing with Chika.

“Yes, Princess Sakurauchi?” Chika had come incredibly close to her face, far closer than any of the princess’s other servants. It wasn’t like the princess minded, in fact, she liked that her favorite acted differently than the others, she was far more fun. But once again she sighed, she had always wanted to become closer to her, yet Chika had never allowed it, something about her honor as a retainer.

“I have already instructed you, Chika, to call me Riko, enough of this ‘princess’ drivel.” Riko pouts in her direction, forcing Chika to look away in embarrassment and scratch her cheek. Riko pushes off the balcony and stands up straight, pushing her dress down and wiping the dust off of her arms. “Anyways, I have never once found myself as bored as this. Please, assist me in finding a way to alleviate this problem.” Chika placed her hand on her chin, making a long and drawn out “hmm” as she lost herself in thought. 

“We could walk around the gardens until your feet get tired!” Chika suggests this with a bright smile, but Riko sighs again and walks back to her bed.

“We did that yesterday!” She throws her arms in the air in exasperated defeat. “There must be something else we could do! Do we really have to stay within the palace’s walls? I’ve never seen what lies behind them, oh please, Chika, tell me what it’s like!” Riko’s mind wandered as she stared at her favorite with a look of childlike wonder. Unlike her, Chika had traveled beyond the walls, sometimes to buy food, and on her free days, to explore. She always remembered to bring back a gift for her princess, sometimes it would be antiques and sometimes it would be candies she would sneak past the palace guards. Riko secretly treasured these, she would act indifferent when receiving gifts from nobles or other servants, but these gifts, they were different. They made her feel more special than any other gift she received, they were personal, and of course, anything coming from her Chika meant the world to her. 

“Well, I know we’re really not recommended to travel beyond the walls but, I could show you?” Riko’s eyes light up, she takes Chika’s hands in hers and comes even closer to her face. “We’ll have to sneak past the guards, but I know their schedules, it shouldn’t be that difficult.” Chika smiles at her as Riko’s eyes start to tear up. 

“You would really do that for me? Oh, thank you, Chika! Let us go as soon as possible!” Riko can’t help but jump a little bit in excitement as she wraps her arms around Chika. 

Riko was overjoyed, to be able to leave the palace with Chika was a frequent dream of hers. Ever since they were little, Chika had been showing her new things and making her life fun. She was a part of every memory she had of her life. She truly loved every second they had spent together, she was much more than a servant to her. Much, much more. 

“Anything for you, princess, ehe.” Riko stops her jumping and lets go of Chika’s hands, sending her a pout that would make anyone lose their composure. Chika did her best not to giggle at Riko’s adorable frustration.

“Hey! I demand that you call me Riko! You’re my best friend before my servant, you know…” Chika decided to give her that, they had known each other long enough. Chika quickly went to grab the dinner she had prepared for both of them, before beckoning her over to the door.

“Of course, Princess Riko. Let’s be on our way then, the guards are about to change shifts.” Riko followed her out of her bedroom excitedly, ignoring that “princess” and deciding to compromise. They made their way towards the entrance as fast as they could, walking past many large and lavish rooms, including Riko’s parents room. The King and Queen were almost never in there during the day, so they had nothing to worry about. Her father had spent most of his time in the vast gardens hunting, while her mother spent her time walking through the palace’s art collection. 

They had both almost made it to the entrance when they were stopped by a stern looking woman in a butler's suit. Chika gave Riko a look that said “let me handle this”, Riko allowed her that and stepped behind Chika, grabbing onto her arm. 

“Where are you two going? You are scheduled to be spending time in your bedroom at this time, Princess Sakurauchi.” The woman, they both knew as the head servant Kurosawa, looked down at them with a questioning glare. 

“Good afternoon, Madam Kurosawa.” Chika addressed her with a courtesy. “We were just heading out to explore the gardens, Princess Riko was quite beside herself with boredom and she had asked me to escort her on a walk, so I obliged.” Other than raising her brow at Chika’s “Princess Riko”, Kurosawa seemed wholly convinced and agreeable, a rare sight from the often strict servant. 

“Very well then, I suppose we can’t deny the Princess some fresh air, don’t stray too far from the palace, you two.” And with that she walked past them towards the other wing of the palace, most likely looking for the Queen. Chika gave her princess a cocky grin, and then led her out of the palace and into the open air. 

“Come on, we gotta hurry before someone sees~!” Chika giggled as she dragged Riko with her towards the front gate. Riko, meanwhile, tried her best to keep her dress pushed down and nervously looked around for any guards that could see her. 

“I can’t believe you lied to Madam Kurosawa like that! What if we get in trouble!?” Chika looked behind her but didn’t slow down.   
  


“Don’t worry, Riko! If anything happens I’ll protect you!” Riko stared in awe at Chika’s carefree smile, she couldn’t help but smile herself, laughing with glee as they ran towards the gate together. She wondered what it was like past the walls, what would await her and Chika in the great unknown? She wouldn’t have to wait much longer to find out. 

Once they made it towards the large gate at the entrance, Chika pulled her to the side and showed her a secret entrance in the wall that led them to the other side. 

“My friend showed me this secret passage a long time ago, she’s part of the guard. I guess it wasn’t very smart to show off the palace’s secrets but Miss Watanabe is a good friend.” Riko let Chika talk as she took in the scenery, the outside world wasn’t all that different than the inside, so far at least. She noticed a small town in the distance and it immediately piqued her interest. 

  
“Chika, I demand you take me to that town over there! I want to see what other people live like.” Riko pointed out towards the town, it was surrounded by a forest and right beside a tall hill. Chika looked at her nervously as they walked in front of the stables. 

“I’m not sure taking you into town would be such a great idea, Princess Riko, everyone would know who you are, especially in something like that.” She pointed to her extravagant dress, causing Riko to blush and look away. 

  
“Mother and Father like it when I dress this way…” Her pout made Chika worry, she quickly moved to dote on her and try to calm her down.   
  


“Aww, it’s ok Riko, I’ll take you to that hill overlooking the town, you can still see most of it from there! And it’ll be safe! Does that sound good?” Riko shoved her chin up in the air and kept up her pouting. “We can sit on top of the hill and eat the dinner I brought for us, would you like that? I just can’t allow you to get hurt.” Riko’s demeanor softened at this, and she softly nodded, agreeing to Chika’s compromise. She also decided not to bring up Chika’s dropping of the “princess” title, though it did not go unappreciated. 

They quickly found one of the palace horses, Chika then let go of Riko’s hand so she could get the horse ready for their short trip. Riko pulled her hand back and placed it on top of her other hand, already missing the warmth of Chika’s hand on hers. She felt bad for thinking these things, but she really did miss the warmth. Sure, other people have held her hand, servants, family members, but none of them had felt as warm as Chika’s. 

“What is this feeling…?” Riko whispered to herself, unsure of what to think as more and more of her memories of Chika flooded her mind. Chika came back with the horse, saddle already on and all.

“What was that?” Riko quickly shook her thoughts out of her mind and focused back on the real Chika in front of her. 

“N-Nothing! Let’s get going, I’m excited to see the town.” Chika nodded and mounted the horse, reaching her hand out to help Riko up, the princess took her hand, once again taking pleasure in the warmth that returned. Since she was in a dress, she had to lay both of her legs off of the right side of the horse, which also meant they had to go slowly so she wouldn’t fall off. “I would hope that you are as skilled of an equestrian as you claim to be, Chika.” 

“Oh, uh, probably! It can’t be that hard, right? Come on Mikan, let’s go!” Chika took the reins and led them onto the path, taking them towards the town. It wasn’t a long ride, only taking them ten silent minutes on the back of the horse to get to the top of the hill. Chika hopped off of the horse and helped Riko down, once again, she felt the warmth. Surprisingly to Riko, the ride went relatively smoothly. Her line of sight fell towards Chika’s hands as she petted the horse, watching their movements as she tethered it to a nearby tree, she couldn’t get the feeling of warmth out of her head. 

“Alright Riko, there you have it, the small town of Uchiura.” Riko gazed over the town, much like how she would look out at the gardens every morning, but this time the view was far less boring. Instead of watching gardeners tend to plants she wasn’t allowed to get too close to, she watched people go about their days. Children played in the streets, people were buying goods from shops, it was far more lively than the palace she had lived in her whole life. She turned back to Chika, who had laid out a large picnic blanket for them both to sit on. Riko walked over and sat down on the blanket. She couldn’t choose between the two sights in front of her, if she could stare at both the town and Chika at the same time, she would.

“Thank you for taking me here… it’s beautiful.” Riko had lived quite a sheltered life, to say the least. Right now she was seeing things she had only ever seen in paintings, ships entering a nearby port, jubilant street markets. It was all so new to her. She beckoned Chika to her with her hand, her eyes not leaving the view of the town. “You can sit down too Chika, enjoy the view with me.” Unable to resist her Princess’s order, she obliged, though she felt she would be far more capable of protecting Riko while standing. They stared off into the horizon, watching everything take place as the sun started to set. 

“Chika.. I would enjoy it... if you could take me here more often. It could be just the two of us, perhaps my parents would eventually learn and scold us both but, I want to keep coming here with you. I want to enjoy this view again, and I want you to enjoy it with me.” Chika was stunned at Riko’s straightforwardness, turning to look at her while Riko continued to stare off into the horizon. 

“Riko of course I ca-” Chika was stopped by her princess holding a finger to her mouth. Riko finally turned to face her best friend, not moving her finger from her lips. She scooted closer to her, close enough so that their faces were almost touching. 

“Let me talk just a bit more.” She smirked at the now blushing Chika, who gave a nod of approval and stared right into her princess’s eyes. “Chika, for the longest time I’ve thought of you as my best friend. You’ve been far more than a servant for so long now, after everything, I know I want you by my side forever.” Her eyes fall to her lap, but keeps her finger pressed ever so softly to Chika’s lips.

“I lay awake every night worried that you only spend your time with me because it is your duty to do so. So I want you to tell me right now, would you be here with me today if you were not my servant?” Riko’s finger fell from Chika’s lips, a tense breath hung in the air as they both looked right at the other. Chika collected her thoughts as Riko waited for her answer. 

“Riko.” Her voice cracked, causing her to quickly cover her mouth with her hands. She quickly shook her head and looked back into Riko’s eyes, regaining her focus. “Riko, I… I love you.” The princess’s eyes widen and her hands start to tremble. 

“L-Love? In what way?” Riko is sure she already knew the answer, but she needed to be absolutely positive. 

“I’m not sure how to explain it… I think about you all the time, even when I’m on leave and away from the palace I miss being at your side.” Chika’s voice starts to break, the idea of confessing something so profound to the woman she served was considered quite taboo in her profession. “I know it isn’t right, but whenever you are sent to bed and I have to take my leave I always yearn to join you. I want to come with you to your bedroom at night and hold you close to me as we sleep.” Tears had been falling down Chika’s face for a minute, but this was the first time Riko had noticed them. She sat there shocked, she wanted to make a move, but she couldn’t. Chika did not take her princess’s silence well, she stood up and turned to leave. “I’m so sorry Riko, I’ll leave my position at once, I have disrespected you and your family.” Riko quickly followed and grabbed her hand.

“Wait, Chika!” Chika came to a stop immediately at her princess’s demand, though she was still trembling and crying, she turned around to face her. “Please, allow me one last request before you leave.” Chika stiffened, standing up straight and looking slightly up at Riko. Her eyebrow raised, not sure what she should do, but willing to give the woman she loved one last thing, but what could she want? She had disgraced her and her family, a servant should never feel so romantically towards the people they serve. Either way, she nodded her head, her wrist still being grasped tightly by Riko.

“My final request to you is a simple kiss.” The air became silent as Riko let her request hang in the air for a few long seconds. Chika’s face was unreadable, her eyes darted all over, looking anywhere other than her princess’s eyes. As the idea of kissing her, and the thought that Riko  _ wanted _ her to kiss her, set in, Chika started to lose her composure. Her cheeks flared up into a scarlet, rose-like color. She knew she couldn’t deny this request, but she didn’t know what to think, why did she want this? 

“I suppose I could grant this request to you, as a parting gift, but I have to ask, why? Why would you request something so profane? Riko, we’re both girls, and I’m your servant, nobody would dare accept our being together.” Riko didn’t move a muscle, just stared right into her best friend's eyes and delivered the response Chika had only ever dreamed about. 

“Because I love you, I’ve always felt a connection with you, and I know I desire more. Other’s acceptance of our love is none of my concern, I would give up everything just to be with you. Chika, I’m absolutely infatuated with you, nothing on this earth could keep me from you, so please, kiss me. I’ve been waiting so long.” Her voice cracked many times while demanding the kiss for the second time, she was simply desperate for the touch of the girl she loved. 

Needless to say, Chika tearfully followed Riko’s order, her tears were no longer from defeat and fear, yet, pure, ethereal joy. This was all the two had ever wanted, their fears had kept them from sharing this for their whole lives. Their shared kiss was a long one, they spent the rest of the day there, in fact. Even as the sun started to set, they still held each other in a tight embrace, kissing each other whenever they could. Neither of them could be without the other, so, of course, the two never left their lover’s side again. Whatever happened to them didn’t matter, as long as they were together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this cute lil idea my friend suggested to me, I was really excited to write something where I could make them talk proper and all. I pictured the palace to be like the Palace of Versailles btw :)
> 
> this was a lot of fun


End file.
